New Teen Titans Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Joe Orlando | CoverArtist1 = George Pérez | CoverArtist2 = Dick Giordano | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer1_2 = George Pérez | Penciler1_1 = George Pérez | Inker1_1 = Romeo Tanghal | Colourist1_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer1_1 = Ben Oda | Quotation = You were not assembled simply for this mission, my friends. Indeed, even now the menace is growing... one which only your powers can hope to overcome. | Speaker = Raven | StoryTitle1 = The New Teen Titans | Synopsis1 = A Gordanian slave envoy carries the Tamaranian princess Koriand'r to be sold to an unknown buyer. Koriand'r however, breaks free of her bonds and steals a shuttle pod. She escapes to Earth and lands in New York's East side where she is found by Grant Wilson. Meanwhile, the Empath known as Raven begins gathering heroes to form a new group of Teen Titans. She gathers Robin, Changeling, Wonder Girl, Cyborg and Kid Flash in an effort to rescue the team's final member Starfire (Koriand'r) from alien capture. The Gordanians arrive on Earth and begin attacking the United Nations building. The Teen Titans fight them off forcing them to retreat through a space rift. The Titans follow them onto the ship where Cyborg rewires the engine systems causing it to explode. They find Starfire and invite her onto the team, much to the chagrin of Grant Wilson. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Carol Sladky * Antagonists: * **Trogarr **Weezak Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** **** ***** *** **** **** **** **** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in New Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1. * This issue is indexed in ''The Official Teen Titans Index'' #3. * The events from this issue take place one week after Robin's altercation at S.T.A.R. Labs in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26. * Earliest chronological appearance of the New Teen Titans; formed together for the first time in this issue. Through the efforts of Raven, Dick Grayson experienced a prophetic dream featuring his new teammates in DC Comics Presents #26, the group's canonical first appearance. * Garfield Logan begins calling himself Changeling with this issue. Previously, he had been known by the code name Beast Boy. * Carol's last name, Sladky, is not revealed until issue #2. * A brief origin of Wonder Girl is featured in this issue. This relates to the Pre-Crisis origin, which has since been amended. * Behind the scenes cameo of the H.I.V.E. * First appearance of Ravager (As Grant Wilson). * The identity of the menace that Raven speaks of is revealed in issue #2. | Trivia = * Bruce Wayne makes a cameo appearance in this issue and is seen smoking a pipe. This is an oddity as traditionally, only the Earth-Two Bruce Wayne ever smoked a pipe. | Links = }}